Forgotten
by Queen of the Nile 14
Summary: same summery as the last one but this one is a lmost finishedPLEASE REVEIW


Forgotten  
  
Jarerth was sitting in his throne room thinking about Sarah. She was in her room in the aboveground. She had grown up so fast. Jareth sometimes came to visit in his owl form. He would watch her sleep. He always made sure she was safe at night, but he didn't expect anything would happen to her in the daytime. Sarah was walking home from school when a white van stopped beside her. A man got out and asked her for directions. After she had told him the directions she turned her back to him and just as she was about to start walking the man grabbed her and pulled her into the van and drove off. Sarah struggled but the man hit her in the back of the head and knocked her unconscious. When Sarah didn't come home her parents began to worry. Jareth also began to worry when she wasn't home at her normal time. He went out to search for her. Sarah woke up with a terrible headache. She looked around the room she was in . All of a sudden the door of her room opened . The man that grabbed her came in followed by a small goblin child. The man was tall and pale. His hair was pale blonde and his eyes were blue and silver. He reminded Sarah of Jareth . He came towards her and sat down on her bed.

"Who are you?"Sarah asked." My name is Gabriel."He said. "Why am I here?" Sarah asked him. Gabriel smiled at her." I brought you here to make you a queen. MY queen" Sarah's eyes grew wide with shock. What makes you think I would be your queen. She asked I don't love you." I'm in love with someone else"she said." Jareth?"Gabriel asked.

"How did you know that?" she asked. Gabriel smiled at her."I'm his brother". Sarah fainted as soon as she heard this.  
Jareth was worried sick about Sarah. He couldn't find her anywhere ."Gabriel come here!" Jareth called . Instantley Gabriel was in the room with him."Has anyone in your kingdom seen Sarah?" he asked."No." Gabriel answered." I will return to my kingdom and let you know if I find her ".he said .Gabriel transported himself to his castle.He went into Sarah's room and found her sound asleep.He tried to think of a way to get Sarah to marry him without forcing her.Then it hit him.He would use a spell he learned as a child.He would make Sarah forget about Jareth.If she didn't remember that she loved Jareth then she would fall in love with him.He thought his plan was perfect.He walked over to Sarah.He began the spell and was soon done.Sarah had just started to wake up when he had finished the spell.

"Where am I "she asked him."You are home my darling.you hit your head and I guess you forgot everything."Gabriel told to her.Sarah looked around the room and then looked at Gabriel."Who are you"she asked him."I'm your future husband.Our wedding is in three days and then you will finally be a queen."Gabriel told her.Sarah actually believed him.Gabriel smiled at her kissed her on her forehead then he left.After he left the goblin child who came in earlier poked her head in Sarah's room.The child had heard everything that Gabriel had told her.the child pulled her head out of the doorway and vanished.

Jareth was walking around his throne room.He was thinking any place Sarah could be.All of a sudden an elf appeared in front of him.She didn't look a day over fourteen.She had ivory colored skin,blue eyes and brown and gold hair twirled in little strands.Her dress was dark blue with gold trimmings.Jareth looked shocked.An elf never came to his kingdom willingly."What are you doing here elf".Jareth said angerly.

"My name is Cassandra and I have come to tell you where your beloved Sarah is."she told him.Jareth was speechless.Finally he was able to speak."Why would the future queen of the elves come here and how do you know where Sarah is?"Jareth asked her."I was in Gabriel's castle because I had heard he brought a mortal women here and I went over there in disguise.Thats how I found out Sarah was there in his castle.He also cast a forget me spell on her.she doesn't remember anything about you.And how did you know who I was?"she asked.Jareth smiled at her."I know about all of the people in the underground kingdoms."Cassandra rolled her eyes at him."If you know so much then what is Gabriel going to do with Sarah?"she asked him .Jareth started to get angry with the young elf.She smiled at him.She knew she was making him mad.Right at that moment a black light burst in the room.The figure of a man emerged.It was Gabriel.He grabbed Cassandra by her arms and both of them disappeared.Jareth stood frozen in his place.If the elfen princess was not returned by her coranation in two days the elves would be destroyed.Now Jareth had to save two people but at least he knew where to go.

Gabriel knew he had to hurry if he wanted Sarah to be bound to him for all eternity they would have to be married that day.Sarah was in her room trying on wedding dresses when Gabriel appeared."Gabriel your not supposed to see me in my dress."Sarah told him."I know but I wanted to get married today and get it over with."Gabriel told her."Sure why not."Sarah said."But what about my maid of honor?"

"You can use this elf."Gabriel pulled Cassandra from behind him she had been crying and struggling to get away."Let me go"she screamed at him."Shut up elf."he yelled and threw her against the wall.Sarah ran to the elf to see if she was hurt."How could you do this to a child?"Sarah said angerly.Gabriel grabbed both of them into the chaple that had been prepared for their wedding.But instead of just marrying Sarah he also decided to marry the elf.The elves were very powerful beings and if he married their queen he would be able to control them.Jareth soon arrived at Gabriel's castle.the castle looked deserted so Jareth started to look thru the kingdom.little did he know all three were in a room underneath the castle.

Sarah and Cassandra were bound at the wrists and ankles so they couldn't go anywhere Cassandra had a magic binder that made it so she couldn't use any of her powers and both her and Sarah had a distance binder so they couldn't go any where outside the castle.The ceramoney was almost finished and Gabriel had forced them to say i do.The preacher had asked if anyone objected and a voice said" I object."All three looked behind them and there was Jareth.Gabriel grabbed both girls by arms and tightened his grip on their arms then for no appearent reason Gabrial threw Sarah at Jareth and vanished with Cassandra still in his arms.Jareth had not had time to grab her because he had to catch Sarah. but he looked at her face and realized it wasn't her it was a manican.Jareth vanished and followed Gabriel with his crystal ball.When he found him he had both girls tied to a tree.

"I know your there Jareth!"Gabriel yelled "Once I mix our blood they will be mine forever."He grabbed a knife from his pocket and cut both girls arms and then his own.He turned and grinned at Jareth." I think you can have Sarah back!"he yelled to Jareth he took the real Sarah and grabbed her wrists which where still bound together and he dangled her over the cliff leading to the ocean and dropped her.Jareth jumped off the cliff and turned himself into an owl and caught her.He set her down on the shore.They where hugging eachother then they looked up when they heard Cassandra scream.Gabriel was falling off the cliff Jareth swooped over and caught him.It didn't look like the same Gabriel up on the cliff."Gabriel were is Cassandra?" Sarah asked him.He pointed up on the cliff and there she was surrounded by other elves.She smiled down at them and dissapeared.

Two weeks later Jareth had just married Sarah and Cassandra had invited them to her coranation.Gabriel had already served his punishment and he was also invited.Cassandra had her hair done up in french twist and her dress was a Juliet styled dress that was dark red.Right next to her was a young man with light blue eyes and sandy blonde hair with tan skin."Who is this"Sarah asked her."He is my future husband Jason."They all looked at her with oh my God written all over their faces

the end until the sequal


End file.
